


my heart beats for you

by mikharlow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy as fuck, it’s soft, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Yamato takes the next step, his hand and Mitsuki’s intertwined.(fic prompt request!)





	my heart beats for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galactibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/gifts).



> this tag was so dry I had to write this real quick orz

It should feel so peaceful, walking like this together. The sun dips below the horizon ever so slightly, testing the waters and dyeing the sky a deep purple red. The waves wash up the shore and run back down, and Mitsuki giggles every time he dodges one. He holds his discarded shoes in one hand, and Yamato’s hand in the other.

Yamato hopes that he can’t feel the sweat on his palm.

Mitsuki’s hair is made fiery by the sunset, his eyes bright, and when he smiles at Yamato it takes his breath away.

His heart hammers in his chest, and despite the cool ocean breeze and the sand between his toes, he feels like he’s drowning. He lets himself be tugged along the shore, and they kick up sand behind them, scattering it to the wind.

Finally, they slow, and Mitsuki becomes more quiet, and the burning weight in Yamato’s left pocket has never felt heavier. He squeezes Mitsuki’s hand, and Mitsuki squeezes back. Mitsuki turns around, backlit by the sun and beautiful as the day they met. And Yamato thinks this is the moment.

“Mitsu.” he croaks, only now realising how dry his throat has become.

“Yamato.” Mitsuki smiles.

Yamato scrambles for words.

He decides to start with what he knows. “You’re beautiful. You’re the most stunning man I’ve ever seen.”

Mitsuki blushes, and laughs. “Are you drunk, ossan?”

He ploughs on. “It’s true. You’re incredible, not just on the outside. You’re even more amazing on the inside. You’re steadfast and pure hearted, the light of my life.”

As Mitsuki’s laughter quiets, the ocean seems to quiet too, as if both were equally anticipated.

“I don’t know where I would be without you. You made my life brighter than I ever thought I deserved.”

There’s already tears in Mitsuki’s eyes. Yamato takes Mitsuki’s other hand, rubs his thumb over his knuckles, and smiles.

He drops to one knee, and Mitsuki’s eyes widen in disbelief.

“Mitsu—“ Yamato swallows. “Mitsuki.” His palms are beginning to sweat again. “I can’t imagine my life without you. I feel like... like I’ve been waiting all my life for you.”

He feels his hands shaking as he fumbles for the box in his pocket, and pops it open to face Mitsuki.

“Please marry me, Mitsuki.” he breathes.

Mitsuki’s face, shocked before, is streaked with tears now. Openly crying, he brings one hand to his mouth, attempting to stifle the sob that escapes him. He furiously rubs at his eyes, and chews his lip. When he looks at Yamato again, his eyes are warm, and soft, and everything Yamato loves about him.

Suddenly he’s looking at the sky; he’s been toppled over into the sand, with a bundle of joy in his arms hugging with all his might. He pops the box shut with one hand and wraps his arms around Mitsuki, holding him tight, tighter than ever. He feels Mitsuki’s tears soak into his shirt, and he’s about to ask if he’s okay when he starts laughing.

Mitsuki pulls back, now in Yamato’s lap, and his grin is blinding. He grabs Yamato by the collar and pulls him up close, resting their foreheads together.

“You dumbass.” he chuckles. “Of course I will. I wouldn’t want anyone else.” And he kisses him.

Yamato’s hands immediately go to Mitsuki’s face, still wet with tears. He kisses back with all he is. They kiss until the sun finally ducks behind the horizon, almost as if to give them privacy. Mitsuki’s a miracle in his arms, his fire. Yamato pulls away to slide the ring onto Mitsuki’s trembling finger, kissing his hand and holding it gently.

“I love you, Mitsu.” he whispers. “I love you.”

Mitsu presses a kiss to the top of Yamato’s head. “I love you too, Yamato. I can’t wait to marry you.”

They bask in each other’s warmth, and don’t get up for a good while. Holding onto each other, they share a fond smile and await what the future holds.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twit @yamatomitsus!


End file.
